


Three Little Words

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is in a devoted relationship with the love of his life, Naruto and while he may feel in his heart that he loves Naruto he can't get it past his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a picture I found on deviant art and for the life of me I can't find it again. Anyway, if you recognize it, let me know, i would love to showcase the artists work along with the story.

  
Sasuke rolled over and stared out the window next to his bed. He hadn‟t been sleeping lately and that was due to the blonde angel that evaded his dreams every night and caused him to arise prematurely from his much needed beauty rest. But in a way he deserved it. He deserved to never find rest again.

It had all started over something stupid really. An argument that really didn‟t need to be so crippling for the two of them, but it was. He had a problem saying „I love you‟ and his boyfriend, lover, and all around significant other had caught it. They still lived in separate apartments of course. They weren‟t ready to live together, but they knew what they meant to one another. Naruto, or „Naru‟ as Sasuke often called him, was the love of Sasuke‟s life. He was a blonde haired, blue eyed angel with a fun personality and so much life.

A glint caught Sasuke‟s attention and looked over to a silver framed picture that was posted right on his nightstand next to his bed. Sitting up Sasuke took the picture into his hands and stared at it like it was the first time he had ever really seen it.

There they were Sasuke with an arm around Naruto and the blonde leaning into him holding up the peace sign. The two of them looked so happy. He hadn‟t been happy since that day really. He looked back to the picture and began taking in all the little differences between him and his blonde bombshell.

They looked totally opposite. Sasuke dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt with a three circled coma design on it and a black jacket. His back hair and dark grey eyes were the highlight of his features as well as his pale skin. Sasuke smiled at his hair which in a way was identical to Naruto‟s He had it spiked up in the back while Naruto‟s was spiked all over. Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto who was his opposite. He was dressed in all light colors. He was wearing an orange jacket with a light blue Adidas t-shirt and jeans that made up the outfit. Naruto had also chosen to wear the most ridiculous orange sunglasses that he had insisted on wearing.

They had been wearing their matching gloves too. Instead of promise rings they wore a set of leather gloves; Sasuke‟s had the thumb and pointer finger missing while Naruto‟s was a full glove. Both had metal plates attached to them with a cool old sign they had found in one of their history books about some huge village from the days of ninja‟s and samurai‟s. The two of them knew that they would forever be together. It wasn‟t like they weren‟t realistic it was just that they knew what they wanted and in a way they knew that they would never want anyone else. The gloves represented that in way.

Sasuke touched the picture with a reminiscent smile though. That had been a good day. He could remember it like a good dream:

“Teme you promised!”

Sasuke smirked. “So I did. And I am going to take you. Can you wait for a second?”

Naruto hopped from foot to foot as he waited for Sasuke to get a move on. “Sasuke what if we get there and the place is full I want to hit the ramps without worrying about bowling people over.”

“Naruto it doesn’t open till eight. It’s only seven.” Sasuke picked up his gloves and slipped them onto his hands. “I promise to get you there on time.”

Naruto pouted lightly and sighed. “But it will take forever on the train.”

Sasuke grinned and stood up after grabbing his wallet. “Fine let’s go Dobe before you have a cow.”

Naruto smiled and slipped his orange shades over his eyes. He grabbed his skateboard and ran for the door. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and walked behind him at a slower pace.

As they climbed onto the elevator Naruto bounced from foot to foot with a large smile on his face. “Dude, this place is supposed to be so wicked I can’t wait!”

Sasuke simply smiled and leaned against the wall. Not long ago he had promised Naruto that he would take him to the new skate park that was opening up just down town. It was about an hour’s walk and ride there by way of walking and riding the train. But Sasuke had told Naruto that if the other had applied himself in school and stayed out of his hair when they did simple things together that he would take him to the place he had been drooling over to get to. In reality he was going to watch Naruto for a little while and then head to the book store that was not too far away. It was a fair trade and Naruto had said that as long as he made it a quick trip he didn’t care. Sasuke had found it cute because the only reason he had said that was because he hated being away from Sasuke for more than a few minutes.

Naruto paused in his bouncing and looked over to Sasuke. His smile was light as he began addressing the other. “Thank you for taking me. I appreciate it.”

Sasuke nodded his head with a smile. “You asked me and I said yes. I can’t really say no to you.”

Naruto grinned as the elevator doors opened. “I know and that is what I love about you.”

Sasuke shrugged. “Yeah you like a lot of things about me. And I have to admit that when you’re not so annoying I like you a lot as well.”

Naruto paused and a frown crossed his face for just a second before it was replaced with a flawless smile. “Well at least I’ll get to do some serious shredding.”

Sasuke looked over to his lover. He had noticed the pause in his speaking and the frown on his face. “Why did you just frown?” He didn’t want to see a frown on his beloved’s face.

Naruto shook his head. “It’s nothing. I was just thinking.” It was something but he didn’t want to mention it quite yet. It would spoil the day.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a moment before continuing his route to the train station. If Naruto didn’t want to tell him…he would eventually.

They had spent a total of four to five hours in that park. Naruto had been going nonstop till he was so exhausted Sasuke had to half drag him back to the train. He had tried to get Sasuke to join in on the fun but Sasuke simply kissed him quiet and told him to go back out there and put on a show for him. Sasuke had sat down on one the benches and enjoyed a good book or two that he had just bought from the bookstore that was nearby.

But even after a tiring day the blonde was bouncing with energy. He tapped his foot as his headphones blared in his ears. He was listening to his favorite band and consequently it was Sasuke’s as well, AFI. The entire time Naruto tapped his foot and banged his fingertips against his skateboard that sat between his legs. His leather clad hands made no nose, so no one minded. But in Sasuke’s eyes his blonde looked so peaceful. Naruto was a complex creature and he was always thinking about something. But obviously the day had taken its toll and he was happy if only for the moment. With that thought Sasuke simply looked off into his own world, letting random thoughts take him off into another world.

“May I?”

Sasuke looked up and noticed and woman holding a camera. She had a blush on her cheeks as she addressed them. “I’m sorry, it’s just the two of you look so…at peace and happy. I was wondering if I could take a picture for you.”

Sasuke smirked and reached over snatching his lover’s headphones off they dangled around his neck for a moment as he looked up in shock. At first he looked angry then he spied the woman with the camera and he smirked. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his lover while the blonde held up two fingers in his familiar signature fashion. A flash blinded their vision for a moment before the woman smirked and let the picture fall out of her Polaroid camera.

She sighed at it and handed over to Sasuke who smirked and reached into his wallet to pay her. She simply shook her head and walked away saying something about it being a gift.

“That was nice of her.” Naruto took the picture from Sasuke’s hands and peered at it. “You should keep it.”He handed it back wanting him to at least have one memento of him in the raven’s apartment. Naruto had been known to be a bit of a picture hoarder.

Sasuke smiled and took the picture. “I’ll get it copied for you and we can both have one.” He figured Naruto would want the picture. They already had loads of them around the house of them doing random little things. It was a log, in a way, of their relationship. And Sasuke was sure Naruto would love to keep this one.

Naruto smirked and looked up at his lover. Leaning forward he caught the other’s lips as a thank you before going back to listening to his music.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke sighed as he touched the picture again. This time his fingers traced his lover‟s features as a tear slid down his cheek. It was after their little excursion that Naruto had finally mentioned what had been bothering him earlier that day:  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You never say it!” Naruto threw his skateboard to the floor and walked off into his apartment.  
Sasuke sighed. “I’m not following what you really want me to do here.” Rubbing his temples Sasuke sat down on Naruto’s couch.

  
“I want you to tell me how much I mean to you. For Once!” Naruto stomped past Sasuke to the kitchen.

“I do tell you.” Sasuke knew what Naruto meant but he wasn’t willing to admit it. He didn’t know what his problem was but he just couldn’t get it past his lips.

“No…” Naruto walked back out into the living room and put his hands on his hips. His orange sunglasses were still on but his clothes were ruffled from his stiff, angry movements. “You want to know what you say…you like me…you enjoy having me around…that’s it! Don’t you think I deserve a little more than that.” Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke said nothing. He simply twiddled his thumbs and looked out the window. “That’s what I’m talking about. It’s okay when we are in bed together. You tell me you adore everything about me. That’s the only time I get anything close to what I really want to hear…but lord forbid it be when we are just sitting somewhere enjoying the day…you can’t say it then. I have to force it out of you!” When he didn’t get a response Naruto stomped off to the kitchen again.

Sasuke sighed. “I don’t mean to.”

Naruto snorted in the kitchen. “Yeah, I get it. After everything we have gone through you can’t even tell me you love me.” Walking back into the livingroom again Naruto stared his lover down. “You mean to do it, if you really wanted to say it you would have.” Finally Naruto felt his anger get the upper hand. “I can’t do this if I don’t know how you feel Sasuke.”

At that Sasuke’s eyes snapped up to his lover. He was out of his seat before he could help himself. “Naruto you can’t mean that.” He didn’t know what he would do if he and Naruto split up. He was so used to the other, so drunk on needing him and having him around. If they were to split…he didn’t know what he would do.

Naruto backed away from the other before Sasuke could put his arms around him and melt all his worry away. It would never go away. He would forever have the ill will of not really believing Sasuke loved him.

  
“No…I really can’t do this Sasuke. Not unless you tell me what you really feel.” His blue eyes stayed level and stern.

Sasuke tried to speak but nothing came out. He tried again and this time managed what he thought was stupid and poor excuse for a romantic sentence. “You know how I feel. You are everything to me…I swear if it weren’t for you I really wouldn’t be the person I am.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “I hope you come up with something else for your sake.”

Sasuke bit into his lip. When the silence dragged on his worse fears came to reality.

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it.

Sasuke stared in disbelief.

“Sasuke…I really had a good time today…but I can’t go on if I don’t know what you truly feel. And until you do know…I don’t want you back in here.” Naruto was looking at the floor, anything to keep his eyes off of the broken look on Sasuke’s face. He could deal with a lot of things but he was sure he would even be able to deal with that.

Sasuke sighed knowing that Naruto would not be moved.

Moving at a snail’s pace Sasuke walked from the living room to the door. As he walked past Naruto he tried one last time to convince him that his feelings were genuine.

“I’m sorry Sasuke.” With that Naruto shut the door in his raven’s face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day had been the best and worst day of Sasuke‟s life. He had had a wonderful time with Naruto that day. It had been picture perfect, but it had also been the day that he realized that their relationship was not as good as it appeared. He realized that day that Naruto was a much needier person than he would ever know and he needed to express himself to the other better before he dared to ever go near him again.

The worst part was he hadn‟t seen or heard from Naruto in almost three weeks. He was desperate for the other. He was so desperate. He needed Naruto. The blonde Dobe was his life. Without Naruto…his grades were in the toilet, he couldn‟t function at work, he couldn‟t bear to be around anyone…it was like…it was like…it was like he was crazy in love…

A smile found its way to Sasuke‟s lips, placing the picture back on his nightstand the raven got up and quickly changed his clothes.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Naruto open the door!”

The blonde opened his eyes from where he had fallen asleep at his kitchen table again. He had been pouring over his books a little too much lately. It had been a way to get over his lover, whom he missed with every bone in his body. He knew he was being a bit selfish when he had broken it off with his wonderful raven. But it had been necessary. Hopefully it set Sasuke straight on what was important…hopefully he wouldn‟t wait any longer to get over his phobia and finally come back.  
If not Naruto was willing to crawl back to him and climb in his bed if only to feel his presence one last time.

He wouldn‟t last much longer.

“Naruto, please open the door.” In a smaller voice Sasuke continued. “…I’m begging you.”

Naruto sat bolt straight up as he recognized Sasuke‟s voice. Like lightning he ran to the door and yanked it open. And there was Sasuke. He looked like he had just fallen out of bed and threw something on. His hair was flattened on one side of his head and his clothes were askew. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Sasuke smiled and handed Naruto the picture he had been staring at for what seemed like hours. “I saw this and I knew I couldn‟t keep it to myself anymore.” It was the copy he had promised Naruto when they were on the train. He had had it tucked underneath some clothes in his dresser and he thought this was the best time to give to Naruto, like a peace offering. In reality he was trying to bribe him. It always worked with girls; (giving them gifts) he was hoping it would work for Naruto as well.

Naruto looked down at the picture and smiled. He remembered it. That had been a good day. It had ended terribly, but it had still been a good day. He had forgotten all about that day. All about how good it had felt to be with Sasuke and nothing really be between them. “What about it?” Naruto looked up with a huge smile on his face knowing what Sasuke was about to say.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto to him. He pressed their lips together and it seemed like the world was suddenly right again. Fireworks went off and lightening seemed to flash. Stars seemed to race past them and a fire seemed to light ablaze.

Pulling back Sasuke leaned his forehead against his lover‟s “I‟m sorry I didn‟t tell you earlier, but I love you. It just took all this to make me realize just how much.”

Naruto felt tears fall from his eyes but he wiped them away before they could be seen. Leaning into Sasuke he placed two of his hands on the other‟s chest and sighed. “I love you too Sasuke. I‟m glad you came to your senses.” Pulling away Naruto took the other‟s hand and pulled him into his apartment. “Stay the night with me? Not sex…just…sleeping…together.”

Sasuke let Naruto lead him back to his bedroom where they both undressed and fell beneath the sheets of the Naruto‟s bed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed gently. “I‟ll never ever wait to say those three little words again Naru.”

His blonde simply rolled over and buried his face in Sasuke‟s chest. It was his way of saying that he accepted his apology, that he was happy.

_**~Owari~** _


End file.
